The Haft-Blood Guide To Primie Demigods
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: The Half-Blood Guide To Prime Demies, told by Percy Jackson. A Guide to the Super Powerful Children of Super Powerful Gods.
1. Intro

_Hi, My names Percy Jackson, you might know me, you might not. Well anyways, I found this really awesome book in the Big House active, please don't tel Chiro I was up there. But anyways, I decided to read it out loud and make a tape of it, with my own narration of course. Something I learned from a friend._

 _So anyway it is a guide to the children of Primordial gods, or as I like to call them Prime Demies. You get it, Primordial Demigods, funny, I know. So anyways let's get started. Oh, and some of my friends might come in and help, they are always trying to do cool stuff with me_

Welcome Half-blood, if you are reading this, this means that you are a child of a Primordial Deity, _[Sorry, deity, not god.]_ Which means you are a child of one of the fowling deities,

Nyx [ _Don't like her]_

Erebus

Tartarus [ _Don't like him]_

Eros

Pontus

Gaia [ _Hate her bloody guts]_

Uranus

Aether

Hemera

Or Chaos. [ _Don't like them, guest, becasue I feel like they will probably try and kill me one of these days.]_

No worries this is not a bad thing, it guest means that you will be far more powerful than the average Demigod. I word of warning, the Olympian council might try to make your life harder [ _I feel you]_ seeing that they fear your parents, but know Camp Half-blood will always accept you in and be a home for you if need be.

So, with that, let's get started.


	2. Childern Of Nyx

**Children Of Nyx**

Children of Nyx often do not come to Camp-Half Blood, they are amazing magic users and most likely choose a place to further their magic talents. Unlike other Demigods, they are not born with there abilities but earn them. On their 3rd birthday [ _Thats a little young, don't you think]_ their mother will send them a serious of challenges, this will continue to there 4th birthday. If they survive [ _What kind of mother is this goddess]_ this year, they are given powers and magical training.

The powers they are given consist of Umbrkuneises and Lunakuneises. The Ability to Maniplight Shadows and moonlight. As an addition, some can make tinny stars in their palm _[So cool, I wonder if I can make tinny hurricanes in my palm? Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back.]_ , they are also naturals at shadow magic. Very few children can also shadow travel, though instead of seeing spirits and shadow creatures, they see the cosmos. Some of the rarier power children of Nyx have been knowing for having are the ability to see people's fear by looking at them and making them experience them. They can also have the power to man upright and visit other peoples dreams, thought the last two are very unlikely.

Due to them being born to live during the night time, or in their mother's domain, their skin is extremely sensitive to the sun. As a tip, I suggest stocking up on sunscreen. [ _They can share with Nico, hanging out so much in the Apollo cabin he needs it.]_ They often have pitch black or perpetually grey hair. Their eyes constantly change to match the constellations that are present in the sky that night.

The weapon of choice for these children seem to either be swords, whips, or staffs. Usually made out of Stygian Iron or Celestial Iron, a material similar the Stygian, but instead of being dipped in the river Styx [ _Oh, so it is like me]_ , it is dipped a dying or new star. [ _Not like me.]_

Like there mother they are awesome with chariot driving and can form wings out of pure shadow like the there mother _[So Cool]_. Against popular belief they are not all evil, they guest have a hard time talking to people, mainly because most people are scared of them. If you meet a Child of Nyx or are one, have an open mind, they might surprise you.


	3. Children of Erebus

Children of Erebus

 **Hi so since I can't change the color of the fount when I have multiple people narrating, I'm guest going to have different things surrounding the words.**

 **{Connor}**

 **[Percy]**

 **Got it? Cool. Have fun reading, I own nothing.**

 _{Hello Demifreaks}_

 _[Thats my friend Connor, Ignore him, please, we all try to]_

 _{Oh shut up golden boy, guest read the book already}_

 _[Shhhee. Thought crowd]_

Children Of Erebus

There haven't been a lot of children belonging to this god in history, they are incredibly rare and dangerous. They often do not feel like they belong, due to the fact that there father's domain is between the earth's surface and the underworld. Monsters tend to stay away from them in fear and respect {Lucky ducks}, though the monsters aren't there main concern. What these demigods have to fear are other gods. Constantly scared of what they can do the Olympian council cause these children to go mad before they can do anything destructive with there powers {I take it back, monster are guest fine}.[I know, A little far their thunder thighs, don't you think] Knowing if they kill the child they will have to fear there father's rath.

Their powers consist of shadow travel and manipulation. They can also banish people to the underworld or trap soals in between the plains of earth and Hades. In some cases, they can control Ghosts and spirits to do there bidding, but not after they enter the realm of Hades. They usually have split personalities, seeing that there fathers domain is limbo for soals, never sure if they belong on the earth, or in the underworld/Hades's Domain.

Their physical appearance varies on their level of power. They all have jet black hair and pale skin, but the more raw power the child is born with, the darker there eyes are. Ranging anywhere from silver to ink black. {Well, that seems like an easy way of telling how big of a threat they are, isn't it.} [Yeah, I wonder if any other Demigods are like that?]

Sorry, there isn't much more on these demigods, due to the fact no many of them have led long enough to get logged, we are unsure of their full capital ties. Good luck, and as always, Camp-half-blood welcomes you with open eyes.

[Well then, that was short.]

{I know man… Want to get some food.}

[Sure,]

{We should do this more often.}

[Yeah, but Nico's next, were reading the Eros chapter.]

{Good Luck. Speaking of Nico, Mcdonalds sounds really good.}

[Agreeded dude. Until next time.]


	4. Children of Eros

Children of Eros

 **Hi, so I got some comments for Nico to be commenting on the Eros chapter, and My friends how to get to read this before you all do also think that would be funny. So I hope you enjoy, I own nothing.**

[Hello, I am back with a new chapter in the book. I am here with my friend & cousin, Nico]

{Hello.}

[Well then, let's get started, and feel free to comment when ever you want Nico, the recorder it alway playing.]

{Trust Me, I will be commenting.}

[Ok than]

 **Children of Eros**

Childern of Eros might be the most rare Demigod ever, it is very rare to get the attention from the god of love, so if you are one, knw that you are truely 1 in a billion. [Like us] {You could say that} Childern of Eros's powers range from charmspeak, to making someone go crazy with lust and love, [I feel what is it like to be a victium of that} [WHAT!?] {It's a story for another time} [No it is not, we are talking about this now, excuse me whale I learn what my cousin is talking about]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

[Well then, I hate this god, let's hope his children are better.]

{Let's hope}

But the most common powers they possess are the fowling.

Charm speak. {So Pipes}

The ability to know on one is lying. [That's handing]

Retractable wings. [Awesome!]

And forced emotions. {Not Awesome}

They have a natural nacking for archery and other long-distance weaponry. This is mainly from there father's Roman half, Cupid.{Blah} [Blah] These kids usually are not interested in having a physical relationship, even thought there father is the god of physical attraction, they long for a type of love that do not need flesh.

There Physical apperance is much like there fathers, they have light brown, or even metalis eyes, and jet black hair. It they are born with wings they are colored to match there personalety, or what they beleive wings should look like. This creates a little confusion on with kid they belong to if the only thing you know about them is that they have wings, but they can also get very creative. [Ok, that is acutaly really cool]

{Agreed, but does that mean other demigods might have wings?}

[It might, but who's]

{Jupiters might, he is the god of the sky.}

[We are totaly asking his about that when we are down.]

{Yes. Yes we are.}

Childern of Eros will always look for a way to reolve a solution with out violence, but are not afraid to get there hands dirty. They only come to camp if nesscery, becasue they know the soilders love is something powerful, and they are usally afraid of what they can do to with the power to bend or miss with love. {I guess I can relate with that. Maybe they might no be like there father?}

[Yeah]

But we would love to have you with us.

{And we would love to have you}

[If Nico Is inviting you, anyone will welcome you]

{Shut up Jackson}

[Lets go find Jason, I am really wondering if he had wings now]

{That is going to be a weird conversation}

[Yeah well lets get to it, till next time.]

{Why are you talking like you are on a game show}

[Shut up Ghost breath, let me do this…..Please don't Kill me]


	5. Children of Pontus

[Hello, I am by my self-today, the others are off doing something, something I apparently wasn't invited to. Wich, I am kind of scared of what might be the outcome now. But anyways, I am going to read to you another chapter today. So I hope you enjoy.]

 **Children of Pontus**

Children of Pontus are very rare to live on the surface of the world. Most of them are born from the sea, and form result of that is very uncomfortable when on the land. But when they do, they find that they are extremely powerful in both realms.

With their father's domain touching the tectonic plates, they have the capital of creating tremors or earthquakes at will. They can also manipulate water in all forms, ranging from oceans to fog. If it has enough water in it, it is under there control. Due to there fathers two main personalities, his children can either be born to the good-natured or hurricanic sides fo his personality, similar to children of Poiseden. [Well, I guess what Hazel Siad was true, I was born on the good side of my father, never second guess one of the Argo girls.]

If born on his good natures side, his children are usually laid back and gentle. Their unique powers consist of speaking with sea creatures, breathing underwater, and healing themselves and others with there powers. There strength coming from happiness and a strong feeling of human bounds.

If born on the hurricanic sided of his personalities, their powers are known to be more destructive and powerful. Being able to manipulate liquids in all forms. Creating devastating earthquakes and trimmers with no more than a glance. Also instead of communicating with only sea creatures, they are more inclined to talk to sea monsters, much like his goddess daughter, Keto. [What a beach, I mean no offense, but your immortal sister is one of the biggest beaches ever, aside from a certain Olympian goddess]

Either way, children of Pontus have very distinct defining features. Eyes resembling the bodies of water, lazy pounds, rushing rivers, hurricanes, etc. Their hair is usually a navy/deep blue color[that is the only color], growing darker as they get older.

Their weapons of chooses usually are throwing daggers, short-handed swords, shields, or Discs. [Just so you know, myself along with many others will call you Cap. just so you know.]

On that note, weiter if you are born to the calm or temptress side fo this god, you will always have a home at camp half-blood. And I am sure if you run into any children of Poiseden, you will get along Swimmingly. [Did Chiron Just... Ok, I need to talk to him about that pun. But like he said, if you do end up coming to Camp, look me up, we can go soak people together, it'll be fun to not be the only sea-brat.]


End file.
